Thurule
Thurule was a masked SegulehMemories of Ice, Dramatis Personae warrior. Like his people, he rarely spoke with outsiders, instead using body language to communicate with those around him. He was short and lithe, wore leather armour and gloves, and carried two broadswords. His mask was less elaborately decorated than Senu's, ranking him higher than Senu but still indicating an overall lower rank among his people.Memories of Ice, Chapter 1, US SFBC p.54-56 Mok and Senu were frequently referred to as his brothers.Memories of Ice, Chapter 5, US SFBC p.156/160Memories of Ice, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.274 Thurule may also have been related to Jan, who was said to be Mok's brother.Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 1, US HC p.65 In Memories of Ice After the Pannion Domin invoked the wrath of the Seguleh nation by repeatedly sending proselytizing priests to its shores, Mok, Thurule, and Senu were sent as a "Punitive army" of three to slay the Pannion leader, the Pannion Seer.Memories of Ice, Chapter 5, US SFBC p.157-158 The trio had not journeyed far before they were waylaid and ensorceled into the service of Lady Envy at the request of the Elder God, K'rul. At Morn, Envy gathered other unwitting servants to K'rul's plans against the Crippled God including Toc the Younger, Tool, Baaljagg, and Garath.Memories of Ice, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.274Memories of Ice, Chapter 5, US SFBC p.156 Constraining the three strong willed Seguleh proved to be a significant drain on Envy's powers. Senu was the first to challenge Tool to a duel to establish their relative rank despite Envy's control. The T'lan Imass appeared to easily knock the young Seguleh unconscious with the flat of his blade.Memories of Ice, Chapter 1, US SFBC p.55-57 When Thurule chose to challenge Tool the contest went on much longer. It ended with Thurule knocked unconscious by a half-dozen blows to the head, along with a broken wrist and several ribs.Memories of Ice, Chapter 5, US SFBC p.158-161 Lady Envy's party made its way to the borders of the Pannion Domin where Thurule slew Seerdomin Kahlt with a single thrust of his sword through Kahlt's heart.Memories of Ice, Chapter 9, US SFBC p.338-339 Then they fought their way to the Seer's throne at Outlook despite the efforts of his K'ell Hunters and Omtose Phellack sorcery.Memories of Ice, Chapter 9, US SFBC p.326Memories of Ice, Chapter 15, US SFBC p.528 Unable to stop them, the Seer fled to Coral.Memories of Ice, Chapter 17, US SFBC p.556-557/559 Thurule and the others followed the Seer to Coral, arriving amidst the Malazan siege of the city. The three Seguleh carved their way through the Seerdomin and Urdomen guarding the Seer's keep. Separated from Lady Envy and Mok in the fighting, Thurule and Senu found the Seer on the keep's roof. They fought his K'ell Hunter guardians until the Skykeep Moon's Spawn crashed into the keep forcing them to flee.Memories of Ice, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.935/943 After the Seer's defeat, Envy reunited with the three Seguleh and revealed that Anomander Rake had banished them from the city. The goal of their punitive mission complete, Envy announced she would escort the three Seguleh back to their island.Memories of Ice, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.994-995 In Toll the Hounds Thurule continued to serve Lady Envy, now at her Darujhistan estate. He opened the house's gates and fetched chairs for High Priestess Sordiko Qualm and Iskaral Pust when they met with Envy.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 13, US TPB p.441 In Orb Sceptre Throne During the Seguleh expedition to Darujhistan, the Seguleh attempted to bring Thurule back into the fold. He instead chose to remove his mask and crush it under his foot. Miffed at the loss of his "mysterious cachet", Lady Envy released him from her service.Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 13 Later, a listless Thurule was discovered in the streets by renegade Seguleh Madrun Badrun and Lazan Door.Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 15 The two brought him into service with them as guards at Lady Varada's estate. Trivia Thurule was mistakenly spelled Therule in some editions of Toll the Hounds.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 13, US TPB p.441/442 - examples from US Tor trade paperback, 1st edition Notes and references de:Thurule Category:Seguleh Category:Males